Chagrin d'amour
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Post-épisode 18] Finalement, après les avoir épaulés si longtemps, Shouko a définitivement quitté ce monde. C'est un vrai déchirement pour les deux frères Kirihara, mais surtout pour Naoya, c'est certain. Il y a un moment que Naoto a compris qu'un tendre sentiment l'attachait à la jeune fille. -Pur amour fraternel et un peu de Naoya x Shouko mentionné-.


"Naoya... est-ce-que ça va ?"

Son acquiescement ne fut qu'un murmure. Il se perdit presque dans les tourbillonnements du vent léger qui soufflait entre les feuilles des arbres. Naoto resta debout à côté du banc pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre place, ou si, au contraire, Naoya préférait être laissé seul. Il leva lui aussi les yeux vers les nuages moutonneux que fixait son frère, emportés à toute vitesse dans le ciel bleu. Puis il baissa de nouveau la tête, et on ne lui fit même pas l'aumône d'un coup d'oeil.

Naoto se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, et observa distraitement les ondulations de son manteau dans le vent. Il avait à la fois l'impression qu'il se devait d'être là pour son frère, et en même temps que sa présence était très malvenue. Que faire ? Son coeur le tirailla un moment -je reste ? je pars ?-, puis son amour de grand frère le décida à rester. Sans plus de considérations, il se laissa tomber sur le banc.

Naoya n'esquissa pas le moindre signe de reconnaissance. Ses yeux fixaient toujours les nuages, loin là-haut, pendant que ses mains trainaient mollement sur ses cuisses. Il ne semblait même pas se soucier de la façon dont le vent balayait sa frange, lui faisant voler les cheveux dans les yeux. Naoto tapota à l'aide de ses ongles les lattes de bois blanches sur lesquelles ils étaient assis, préoccupé. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un comme l'autre dans cette situation, et son incompétence l'accablait. Que faire ? Prendre la parole, se taire ? Et dire quoi ? "Ça va aller", "Tu réussiras à t'en remettre" ? Insensibles, insensés mots que ceux-là ! N'y-avait-il rien d'autre qu'il pouvait dire pour consoler son frère ? Il était l'aîné ! Il devrait être porteur de conseils avisés, il...

"Nii-san. Arrête de faire ça. Tu t'enfonces des échardes dans les doigts."

Naoto retira brusquement sa main, confus. En effet, il s'était mis à arracher des copeaux de bois avec ses ongles, et les fins éclats commençaient à pénétrer sous sa peau. Il remercia son frère dans un souffle et se concentra pour retirer les minuscules échardes. Il grimaça lorsque l'une d'entre elles se planta sous son ongle.

"Laisse-moi faire. Je vais les enlever."

Naoya prit sans un mot la main de son frère dans la sienne et ôta délicatement, l'un après l'autre, les copeaux de bois de la chair meurtrie.

"Voilà.

-Merci..."

Naoya lui rendit sa main et fit mine de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel, mais son esprit avait déjà un peu perdu cette torpeur de méditation. A la place, il fixa les arbres devant eux, les doigts croisés sous le menton. Naoto regretta de ne pas avoir retenu sa main quand il en était encore temps. Lancer une conversation aurait sans doute été plus facile avec un contact physique. Faute de mieux, il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Mais rapidement, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son frère à nouveau. Il le fixa si longtemps et dans une telle attente que, dès que Naoya s'appuya en arrière contre le banc et laissa retomber ses bras, Naoto se dépêcha de saisir sa main et de la serrer fort. Ce mouvement fut si brusque qu'il fit sursauter son frère, et le tira définitivement de la torpeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Nii-san, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Naoya en observant leurs mains entrelacées.

-Naoya. Est-ce-que ça va ? répéta Naoto avec préoccupation.

-Je..."

Naoya détourna le regard.

"Je ne sais pas..., admit-il dans un murmure."

Le vent se remit à souffler dans les feuilles des arbres. Les frères Kirihara restèrent silencieux, Naoto laissa leurs mains s'éloigner l'une de l'autre.

"Je ne sais pas, reprit Naoya avec difficulté. Shouko... elle me manque tellement...

-Je sais."

Le cadet tourna la tête vers son aîné. Il fouilla ses yeux noirs à la recherche des émotions qui devaient y transparaître. Il y vit de la compassion, de la tendresse et de la peine. Il détourna la tête, pour ne pas voir ce chagrin qui lui rappelait trop bien à quel point il se sentait triste.

" J'ai pensé..., reprit-il dans un murmure, j'ai pensé que peut-être, elle et moi... mais elle est partie...

-Oui...

-J'é... j'étais amoureux d'elle, Nii-san !"

La confession tournoya un instant dans les rafales de vent. Elle sembla s'élever vers les nuages gris et blancs et se laisser emporter très haut dans le ciel, et quand elle eut disparu, Naoto parla à nouveau.

"Je sais, Naoya.

-Tu... tu le savais ?"

Un regard surpris se posa sur lui.

"Mais... comment ? Je ne t'en n'ai jamais parlé...

-Je n'en n'ai pas eu besoin, Naoya. J'ai deviné ton attirance pour cette jeune fille dès le jour où elle nous est apparue dans ce même parc, après l'histoire avec Miki-san. Ça se voyait, Naoya. Et, ajouta Naoto avec un léger sourire, je savais aussi que c'était exactement le genre de fille qui te plaisait."

Son frère le connaissait si bien, finalement. Il s'était aperçu du tendre sentiment qu'elle lui inspirait avant que lui-même en ait conscience.

"C'est pour ça, reprit Naoto à mi-voix, les yeux fixés sur les arbres là-bas, que j'ai eu peur que tu décides de rester avec elle, dans cet autre monde...

-Non... je n'aurais jamais fait ça..., souffla Naoya en serrant la main de son frère dans la sienne."

Ils se turent pendant un moment.

"Mais peu importe, lança brusquement le cadet. Maintenant, elle est partie... et elle ne reviendra plus jamais.

-Je sais que c'est difficile, le réconforta Naoto. Mais ça ira... tu finiras par t'en remettre, Naoya. Je te le promets.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? répliqua son frère en détournant la tête. Je ne vais pas forcément ressentir les choses de la même façon que toi !

-Oui, c'est vrai... pardon..."

Aussitôt, Naoya s'en voulut. Son frère voulait juste le consoler. Et puis, c'était vrai que son expérience en terme de rupture amoureuse était plus grande que la sienne.

"Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, Nii-san. Je sais que tu as raison."

Le vent se remit à souffler pour combler le silence qui s'était installé.

"Naoya, pose ta tête ici, lança Naoto brusquement.

-Hein ? Où ça ?"

Son aîné se contenta de tapoter son genou. Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Naoya se laissa lentement tomber sur le côté et posa sa tête sur les jambes de son frère. Lequel y abandonna sa main et commença à lisser lentement les mèches de cheveux qui rebiquaient sur le front de Naoya. D'abord crispé, à cause de ce comportement pas très digne, le frère cadet finit par se détendre et sa respiration s'apaisa. Il ferma même les yeux pendant quelques instants, laissant les doigts de son frère caresser ses cheveux en un mouvement qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens, Naoya, reprit Naoto après un instant. C'était la même chose pour moi.

-Quand tu as dû quitter Kanako..., n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui. Mais... il n'y a pas eu qu'elle..."

Naoya se tourna un peu pour observer son frère.

"Mariko ? s'enquit-il. Tu es sorti avec Mariko, au centre de recherches ?"

Naoto rosit légèrement et leva les yeux pour observer les arbres.

"Oui. Mais c'était il y a un paquet de temps. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rappelle encore.

-Alors quand elle t'a demandé si tu te souvenais un peu d'elle...

-Je m'en souvenais, bien sûr.

-C'est étrange. Je ne vous ai jamais vus si proches que ça, là-bas.

-C'était il y a très longtemps, je te l'ai dit. Tu te souviens de cette infirmière stagiaire qui est restée quelques jours au centre, quand nous étions adolescents ?

-Celle avec qui tu avais sympathisé ? Attends... c'était elle ?!

-Oui. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment en état, à ce moment-là...

-C'est vrai."

Maintenant qu'ils parlaient de leurs béguins respectifs, c'était le moment pour Naoto de poser la question qui lui traversait l'esprit de temps en temps.

"Naoya, est-ce-que...

-Oui ?

-Tu as déjà... été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que Shouko ?"

L'interrogé se retourna complètement sur le dos et, les bras repliés sur le ventre, il observa son frère un moment.

"Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'être amoureux, finit-il par répondre. Mais il m'est en effet peut-être arrivé... d'avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un.

-C'est vrai ? Qui ?"

La curiosité de Naoto était piquée, à présent. Il n'avait jamais pris son frère à soupirer et à rêvasser comme le font souvent les amoureux, mais c'était vrai que Naoya était très songeur de nature. Il tenta de deviner.

"Est-ce-que... c'était, hum... la fille qui est arrivée au centre de recherches à l'automne de tes dix-sept ans ? Celle avec les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, qui avait le pouvoir de faire revivre des plantes mortes en plein hiver ?

-Comment tu as encore deviné, Nii-san ? murmura Naoya d'une voix somnolente."

La main de son frère qui caressait sa frange, et son pouce qu'il frottait contre son front contribuait à l'endormir et à ne plus l'étonner de rien.

"Je te connais bien, c'est tout, sourit Naoto. Nous sommes frères, après tout.

-Mmm..."

Les yeux de Naoya commençaient à papillonner, et le ciel au-dessus de lui ne devint rien de plus qu'une grande étendue lumineuse.

"Elle n'est pas restée très longtemps au centre de recherches, se souvint Naoto en poursuivant ses caresses.

-Non..., répondit Naoya. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de problèmes pour vivre en société.

-Contrairement à nous.

-Oui."

L'espace d'un instant, Naoya avait presque oublié le chagrin qui s'était logé dans son coeur, mais il ne tarda pas à se rappeler à lui. Une aiguille de douleur lui transperça soudain la poitrine et son estomac se noua.

"Peu importe, souffla-t-il en se redressant, le visage sombre. Elle est partie comme Shouko est partie. Et je ne les reverrai plus jamais, l'une comme l'autre. Shouko..."

Ce fut seulement quand il releva les yeux vers le ciel que Naoto s'aperçut qu'ils brillaient de larmes.

"Naoya..."

Le coeur du frère aîné se serra. Il détestait, plus que tout, voir son petit frère dans cet étant, aussi triste et aussi misérable. Il avait l'impression que son coeur se fendait en deux à chaque fois. D'une main douce, il toucha son épaule.

"Naoya..."

Son petit frère tourna vers lui un visage désespéré, et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Naoto eut vraiment l'impression que son coeur avait coulé tout au fond de sa poitrine, cette fois. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il attira son frère contre lui. Pour une fois, il sentit Naoya le prendre dans ses bras à son tour et poser sa tête sur son épaule, et les petits reniflements qui suivirent, accompagnés de légers tressautements de son dos, lui apprirent que son petit frère pleurait en silence. Affligé, Naoto resserra son étreinte et lui frotta le dos et les épaules, pour tenter de le soulager un peu du chagrin qui l'accablait.

Comme ils commençaient à glisser du banc, et voyant que les sanglots de son cadet ne se résorbaient pas, il réajusta leur position sur les lattes de bois et raffermit son câlin en berçant doucement Naoya contre lui, d'avant en arrière. Son cadet poussa un reniflement encore plus sonore et resserra davantage ses bras autour de lui, en un mouvement presque désespéré.

"Nii-san, se mit-il à gémir, pourquoi... pourquoi les...les gens que j'aime m'aband...d...donnent à chaque fois ?

-Moi, je suis toujours là, Naoya..., murmura Naoto d'une voix peinée."

Il se sentait un peu blessé que son frère considère leurs parents et Shouko comme des êtres chers mais sans le mentionner, lui, dans le lot, comme s'il ne comptait pas vraiment comme une personne aimée. Naoya le ressentit sans doute, parce qu'il sortit de l'étreinte de son frère et leva sur lui ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il tendit la main et la frotta doucement contre la joue de son aîné, en une caresse aussi désespérée que l'étaient ses sanglots. Il se mit même à pleurer encore plus.

"Naoya, écoute, je suis désolé de m'être vexé pour ça..., commença très vite Naoto, horrifié par tout ce chagrin.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis dé...désolé, renifla Naoya en se penchant brusquement en avant, pour s'enfouir une nouvelle fois dans douceur des bras de son frère. Je... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Je sais que... que tu ne m'abandonneras ja...mais...

-Oui, Naoya, murmura Naoto en l'enlaçant une nouvelle fois."

Il soupira par-dessus les sanglots de son frère.

"Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le cala un peu mieux contre lui.

"Je te le promets, acheva-t-il. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, Naoya. Et jamais je ne te laisserai tout seul dans ce monde."

C'était un serment comme ils s'en étaient déjà fait, mais cette fois, il eut pour effet immédiat d'apaiser Naoya. Le jeune homme poussa un énorme soupir, puis ses épaules crispées se relâchèrent enfin. Il s'affaissa presque dans les bras de son frère et frotta un moment sa joue contre sa chemise, jusqu'à trouver un endroit confortable pour se reposer. Naoto l'observa faire, et quand son frère ferma les yeux, il leva de nouveau le visage vers le vent qui soufflait dans les nuages.

On pouvait se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour, songea Naoya contre la poitrine de son frère, les paupières battantes. Cependant...

Il leva un peu la tête pour observer le visage sérieux de Naoto. Le vent faisait voler ses mèches noires dans tous les sens, mais de là où il était, lui, Naoya, était complètement à l'abri des bourrasques. A l'abri de tout. Même des plus grandes blessures.

On pouvait se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour. Naoya finirait par ranger Shouko dans un tiroir de son coeur, et réussir à repenser avec le sourire à ce premier amour.

Mais il savait que s'il perdait son frère, rien ne pourrait plus jamais refermer le gouffre béant de son coeur. Car la seule, l'unique personne capable de soigner les blessures de son coeur serait partie. Et s'il perdait celui qui était une partie intégrale de son âme même, comment pourrait-il à nouveau se sentir entier ?


End file.
